1. Field
The embodiments of the present document are directed to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a low power driving method of the OLED display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPDs) have been developed that may replace cathode ray tube (CRT) displays disadvantageous in light of the weight and size. Exemplary FPDs include liquid crystal display (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panel (PDP) displays, and electroluminescence device (ED) displays.
ED displays are categorized into inorganic types and organic types that may be commonly referred to as “organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays”. As self-emitting elements, OLEDs have a number of advantages, for example, such as rapid response speed, and high light emission efficiency, brightness, and view angle.
An OLED display may be driven by various methods a few examples of which include voltage driving, voltage compensating, current driving, digital driving, or external compensating methods. Also, a voltage compensation driving method is one of the methods of driving the OLED display.
The conventional low-speed parallel connection between devices is not attractive in light of price, power consumption, electromagnetic interference (EMI), or size. The conventional serial interface connection suffers from an increase in complexity and lowering in efficiency in an environment where a number of devices are connected to one another by a point-to-point connection method. To address the problems of the conventional interface circuits, an interface circuit technology has been advancing toward a low voltage, high-speed serial transfer. The MIPI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface), which is a standardized serial interface, shows an optimum achievement in mobile environments with low voltage and high data rate.
A mobile LCD with an MIPI interface may be shifted into a low power mode for low power driving by a standard command. The low power mode is also referred to as “partial idle mode (PIM)” or “dimmed low power (DLP) mode”. The low power mode renders the mobile LCD to operate with low power consumption, for example, by turning off the backlight unit. In the low power mode, the mobile LCD displays preset vide data by reflecting external light like a reflective type LCD, and arbitrary adjustment of brightness is thus impossible.
The low power mode may not apply to the OLEDs which are self emitting elements. A PIM driving method optimized with the self emitting OLEDs has not been yet developed. In the case of being driven in the low power mode, the OLEDs may exhibit an abnormal visual effect as entering into the low power mode.